


DO NOT USE A PENDULUM AT 3 AM !!! TURNED INTO A WITCH

by maisaaaa



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comedy, Complete, Gay Amity Blight, Human Amity Blight, One Shot, Paranormal, WILLOW KNOWS, Witchcraft, amity just wants a girlfriend lol, based off of my twitter mutuals HAHA, human willow park, the girls try witchy things, yearning amity blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisaaaa/pseuds/maisaaaa
Summary: in which amity, luz and willow try witchy things!DISCLAIMER: i am not a witch and this is not made in any way to mock witches or pagans etc. this is just based off of some tiktoks i saw and thought it would be funny to write about these girls attempting things!
Kudos: 24





	DO NOT USE A PENDULUM AT 3 AM !!! TURNED INTO A WITCH

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on ao3! kind of shitpost but we vibe haha

“Alright, I ordered any and all occult items I could find on Amazon. Where’s Luz so we can start?” questioned Amity, as she walked into Willow’s bedroom holding a few small packages, all branded with “Amazon” on the front. 

“I’M HERE!” announced the aforementioned girl bashfully, as she clumsily stumbled into the room. “So my novice witchy friends! What are we gonna attempt to summon today?”

“We are NOT summoning anything in my house! My dads will kill me!” Willow chided, tearing open a cardboard box with a small knife. “That is, if this witchcraft stuff will work...”

“It’ll totally work! Just believe!”

“Luz, I admire your optimism, but it’s often misplaced.”

“And I am aware of that!” grinned the latina, scrolling through her phone to find a tutorial on how to use pendulums. “Okay! It says here to draw a circle on a piece of paper and hover the pendulum over-“ carefully outlining a circle and following the actions as she announced them, Luz continued, “and ask it basic yes, no and maybe questions to mark onto the circle before we ask bigger questions!”

“Seems simple enough. Ask it something obvious, Luz.” chimed in Amity, as she plopped herself down beside Luz, forming a small circle with her and Willow. 

“Ok...is my name Luz?” the pendulum swung back and forth, and Luz marked ‘yes’ on the circle where the item swayed. She went through a short list of obvious questions before the circle was fully marked, and the real fun could begin. 

Amity gestured for the pendulum, accepting it cautiously from Luz before asking it a question - “Will I pass Miss Clawthorne’s chemistry test?” she hesitantly inquired. The multicoloured stone slowly waved about, but gave no clear answer. “Well, I tried.”

“Give it here, let me try.” Willow took the pendulum from the auburn haired girl’s hands, and tried for herself. “Here’s a simple one, is Amity gay?” she cheekily giggled. 

“HEY!” Amity swatted at Willow’s arm playfully, a light blush dusting her pale cheeks. 

The pendulum seemed more sure of its answer, but to the girls’ surprise, indicated to ‘no’.

“...”

“BULLSHIT how dare this crystal thingy spread such misinformation about me?” Amity feigned anger, before dissolving into a fit of giggles, soon joined by the other two girls present in the room. 

“Alright alright, let’s do something more tried and true. Bloody Mary time~” Luz sang out enthusiastically, before heading to Willow’s small bathroom and lighting some candles Amity had brought. “Who wants to go first? Amity?”. The girl in question’s eyes widened as she stuttered out

“I- uh- sure?”

“Ami...are you...scared?” Luz smiled lopsidedly as she teased her friend lightheartedly. 

“WHAT- no! Of course not! It’s not real nothings gonna happen-“

“It’s okay if you don’t want to-“

“No no it’s fine! I’m fine! Ha- who’s Amity?”

Willow, witnessing the scene unfold from the door frame to the bathroom smirked to herself knowingly, raising an eyebrow at Amity, who’s cheeks flushed red and puffed out in response. 

“Whatever, just...don’t close the door all the way. Please..?” the nervous girl softly requested before gulping and facing the mirror as the lights went out around her. 

Golden irises darted around the almost pitch black bathroom, only a sliver of warm yellow light seeping in through the slightly ajar door. Amity’s ears prickled at the slightly muffled words of encouragement from outside, telling her to do the ritual. It was just a little girl’s game. Nothing was going to happen. 

Squeezing her eyes tight, the brunette spun reluctantly around thirteen times, uttering the words “Bloody Mary” with each turn, before opening her eyes again and daring a glance into the mirror. Squinting slightly, Amity tried to see anything other than shadows in the looking glass, before catching a glimpse of something. A face. 

Shrieking, Amity bolted out of the bathroom “NEVER. AGAIN.” she panted, much to the amusement of her friends who had been watching her the whole time through the crack of the door. “It’s not fucking funny!”

“It- HAH- it is though! Just a little!” Willow snorted out, while Luz cackled on the bed beside her, rolling around. 

“It was TRAUMATISING. With a capital T!” Amity angrily countered, her fingernails indenting crescents into her palms, as her face flushed and her fists clenched. Letting out a huff, she settled down with the girls as they passed the time until it was time for the last witchy experiment of the night. 

Luz’s cellphone alarm trilled, indicating it was now 3am - noticing this, the friend group gathered the equipment necessary for the final ritual of the night. 

“Okay...so I’m supposed to just write what I want then drink the water?” Amity questioned, looking over to Willow who was looking at a guide. 

“Yeah pretty much.”

Amity thought for a moment before scoffing to herself with a grin, before scribbling down onto the paper ‘a girlfriend’ accompanied by little notes and doodles along the lines of ‘pls i’m so gay’ and ‘girls pretty’. Luz and Willow caught a glimpse of the note before bursting out laughing at Amity’s gay yearning antics. Amity flushed but swiftly downed the cup of water before clearing her throat. 

“...”

“So where’s my girlfriend then?”


End file.
